


Grave After Grave

by NicNack4U



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Character Study, Complete, Gen, POV First Person, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Teenagers, Voldemort is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Harry's getting tired of burying his friends, former classmates and others after the Battle of Hogwarts.





	Grave After Grave

 

 

 

 

 ** Grave After Grave **

 

 

 I didn't know what to do. I just knew it needed to stop. Grave after grave after grave. I got tired of burying my friends.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
